The true first
by Islandpursuits
Summary: What if there was a family turned 1,000 years before the Mikaelsons , and no one knows about them. What happens when these two families clash This story has more than one trick up its sleeve the impossible becomes possible and something new shows up something never before. The families are on the brink of war , but can three small babies save them? Read and find out.
1. 1,000 years

Kaleb screamed in rage when he heard the news. The Mikaelsons were coming to New Orleans, and with the Mikaelsons destruction was surely going to follow. He wouldn't let those so called "original" vampires take over. Kaleb was a hybrid, he was two thousand years old. He and his brother and sister were the leaders of New Orleans. They kept to themselves, nobody new how old they were some just thought they were old vampires. His younger brother and his youngest sister were also hybrids they were Jackson and Skylar. They had changed there names over time and usually stuck with the ones they liked. His other sister Hayley she was special she was not only a hybrid, but a witch as well. She is the smartest and best fighter out of all of us. Back to the Mikaelsons coming to town. I was scared to tell Hayley because she hated them more than any of us. I was yanked out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I went to see who it was and found a letter slipped under the door. It said _Dear Lebonair Family we formally invite you to our humble home. We would like to celebrate our return to this city and would be delighted if you would attend -The Mikaelsons._ The letter fueled my anger, I knew what they were trying to do and I wasn't going to let it happen. I turned around and stomped up the stairs. As I got to the top I turned so I was right outside the family room. Taking a deep breath I stepped in.

Hayley was sitting on the couch laughing while Jackson and Skylar were fighting. Hayley then turned to me and said "Oh hey Kaleb! They're fighting over who was our parents favorite again, like give it a break there dead". I didn't respond just walked over to her and handed her the letter. She looked at me confused and asked "What's this?". "An invitation to a party tonight at the" I didn't get to finish. Hayley cut me off by growling "The Mikaelsons?!" The room went silent. Jackson and Skylar stopped figting and stood there, their eyes were turning gold and their fangs were coming out. Finally Jackson spoke up "They are just gong to try and take our city!" .Hayley replied by snarling let them try. I would happily like to show them what we can do!" . Skylar then said "So were actually going to this thing?" Me and Hayley exchanged looks. Finally I cleared the air by saying " Oh, we're going, and we will make it a night they will never forget.

We all went off to our rooms to get ready. As I got dressed I thought of plans for tonight. My bet was that we were all thinking of plans. It's just what we do. After we are already we meet in the Family room, but the downstairs one. Jackson and I are wearing regular black suits, While Skylar is wearing a dark blue body on dress and Hayley is wearing a dark red empire waist dress. We discussed our plans Skylar suggested going early and just killing them, since we were the only people who could. Jackson said to wait until the end to kill them. After those ideas me and Hayley both said in unison "No killing". Jackson and Skylar looked at us like we were crazy. "So they walk into our town and we aren't going to do anything?" Hayley replied " We will only fight if necessary and no killing. There are other ways to keep them at bay". Hayley was then out the door. Skylar looked like she was going to protest, but decided against it when she saw my face. We followed Hayley out the door and into the limo. The driver hit the gas and off we went to the Mikaelsons.

We were treated by jazz music and the smell of blood and chocolate. The two most delicious things in the world. The others smelled it too, they shared my love of blood and chocolate. We stuck together as we made our way through the party. The guest treated us with respect since we were the leaders of the city. We treated everyone fairly even the witches, in respect of Hayley of course. People kept coming and coming once they stopped, the Mikaelsons filed down the stairs and called the crowds attention. It was Ibelieve his name is Elijah who spoke. "Thank you for attending we Give you are thanks. My family and I used to live in this city a while back and I think I speak for all of us when I say it was the best time of our lives. We love it so much we don't want to see it destroyed. That is why we will do you the great duty of taking over as your leaders." Everyone gasped except us. Then very slowly all the guest turned to face us. Hayley stepped forward and sai " Thank you for the offer, but we are the leaders and we have it under control " . Elijah replied " We acknowledge that, but we feel we could protect it better. Now before you yell why don't you join us to talk in the back room." The ones who's name is Klaus I believe looks over at his sister Rebekah with a gleam in his eyes. Hayley does the same thing to me. I nod and we walk to The where Elijah is holding open a door ushering us in. As we left the room everybody watched us. As the door closed behind us I could hear the music start up again. Then I turned to the so called 'Original Family'.

Klaus stood in between his siblings and simply said "Give us the town or you die" . Elijah and Rebekah neared the fangs. Hayley just said " I'd like to see you try" and with that Me, Jackson, and Skylar bared our fangs and our eyes turned gold. The Mikaelsons stumbled backwards surprised. Krause quickly regained though and replied " So your hybrids do you know who we are? We are the first Vampire and I am the Original Hybrid We can't be killed. How did you get away anyway I killed all of my hybrids" . Hayley growled and spat " We are not your hybrids do you know who we are? We are the Lebonairs My siblings and I were turned one thousand years before you brats. Also they are the first hybrids. Where do you think your mother got the spell?" . They all looked shocked, then Rebekah spoke up " You said they were hybrids like you were not what are you then?" Hayley giggled " Oh little old me? I am just a trybrid, a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf. " . Their mothers were open and they were stuttering. My siblings and I just started laughing. We loved the looks on their faces. Priceless! With that we snapped their necks and walked out.

We had gone home and all gone to bed without a second thought about anything that we had just done. I woke up with a start. I realized what woke me up was a loud growl which sounded like Jackson. I ran towards the Noise. It woke Skylar up too and we ran together. The source of the growl was in Hayley's room and I was right it was Jackson. He was holding Hayley in His arms Fangs beared eyes gold. He looks at us and growls "She won't wake up, I've tried everything!" . I ran over and saw something strange on her stomach. Her shirt was a little rolled up and I saw what looked like the edge of a tattoo. I lifted up her shirt while Jackson and Skylar watched . I growled the loudest I ever had when I saw what it was. It was three names.

Klaus

Elijah

Kol.

Without thinking I grabbed Hayley and started towards the Mikaelson House, knowing my siblings were right behind me. This meant war. Nobody hurts my family and lives.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**_Kaleb_**

The doors burst open at the compound, the family all stood up in unison. Rebekah looked scared, Elijah had a plain look on his face,a new guy just had a surprised smirk on his face, and Klaus jut looked angry. "First you snap our neck now you ruin our homecoming breakfast for our brother" he said pointing to the new guy "We just want a morning of piece with our brother, Kol". At that Jackson and Skylar raced toward pinning Klaus and Kol to the wall. Elijah just walked over to me with a curious look on his face and said "What happened to her?". "You tell me" I replied. The whole family now seemed interested. Elijah started to reach for her, but I growled and Jackson and Skylar abandoned the others to guard Hayley. I handed her off to Jackson and stepped forward trying to have some self control. "We were also hoping for a normal day then you guys came and ruined it! Trying to take our city then cursing our sister!" I started to loose control. "We did no such thing!" Klaus shot back. "Really" I said walking over to Hayley "Then what is this?" And lifted her shirt revealing their names. Rebekah looked at her brothers with shock, but they just stood their surprised looks on their faces. They seemed just as shocked as we were.

 ** _Hayley_**

Hayley bolted upright she was alone in what seemed was a house from Viking time. She suddenly whipped around to find a women staring at her. "You must be Hayley" she said. Hayley growled " Listen to me which I could easily break out of your little fantasy, but I will give you a chance to explain" She just laughed and stated " Honey you can't your not a witch just a little vampire and anyway even if you were a witch, you wouldn't be able to beat me. You've heard of the Mikaelsons right? Well let's just say I scare them". I smirked and said "What a coincidence, I do too". She frowned and asked the question I had been wanting to ask her. "Who are you?". I simply told her my story. "When I was little my family was attacked they were all unconscious and I was the only one left. I was a witch so I used my magic to protect me and my family. When the person came to close I started to loose control of my magic and I killed him. That is what triggered the werewolf gene. When I was young werewolf were rare and the only other one was my father. My parents thought since I was a witch I couldn't be a werewolf. They were wrong. During the attack our youngest sister Cami was killed. To protect us our mother did the same spell the original witch did on her children. Except absolutely nothing could kill us and we had more control. Since my siblings had inherited the werewolf gene too, they became the first hybrid.. While I became a trybrid". She had her mouth all the open and finally managed to get out " You're a witch vampire and werewolf?" . I simply nodded. "Now who are you?" I questioned. She simply smiled and said " That doesn't go along with my plan" . I growled "What plan?" . "Can't tell you that either, but I will give you a hint if all goes according to my plan I will be your future Mother in law" . I ran over and pinned her against the wall and asked again "Who are you?" . She finally answered. "Esther" she croaked out. And with that the house disappeared and I bolted up right. The Mikaelsons and my family surrounded me. No one except for a new guy had noticed me They were too busy fighting. Suddenly the new guy whistled and got the others attention. "What is it Kol?" Klaus responded. Ah... So his name was Kol. He just sighed and pointed over to me. My family was at my side in a second, but I didn't give them a chance to touch me. I grabbed Klaus and pinned him against the wall Jackson, Kaleb, and Skylar got the hint and pinned the others. I growled and said " Tie them up" and walked out.

 ** _Kol_**

The family of mighty vamps that bargain on us had us tied in vervain chains. I found that quite rude. " Why aren't we fighting back? We are the Original Family!" I shouted at my siblings. "No they are, and the girl who was asleep is a trybrid. Since the white oak is destroyed they are the only things that can kill us" Rebekah said with sadness in her voice. Just the the doors burst open to reveal the family. The girl was standing in front, she walked over to me and said "We haven't been properly introduced I'm Hayley and this is Kaleb, Jackson and Skylar. " . She said pointing to the others. Now that she had done that she backed up and had an angry look on her face. " I got a surprise visit from someone you all know all too well this morning. And let me tell you it was not something I like to wake to." Hayley said. Klaus laughed " Who?" . Hayley smiled with an evil look in her eyes. "Oh you know..." Hayley laughed while saying this " just...your..." she dragged it out for as long as she could. She finally finished her sentence. "Mother!" . My whole family's faces went white.


	3. Not Again

Klaus

I couldn't believe our mother. Death just doesn't defeat her even if it's your third not possible she is lying. I put on a smirk and said "If you know so much about us then you know our mother is dead and for good, your just trying to scare us". "And why would we do that when we already scare you?" Skylar replied. "Because if your hybrids like klaus over there then you like to play with your toys" Elijah _simply_ stated. Jackson laughed while Kaleb snickered and said "If we were like your brother we would have an army of sires and hybrids, but we made a pact long ago to respect humans and only turn the ones we love ". That's when there was a crash and the lights went out. When they came back on that Hayley girl was on the floor. She was passed out again. Her siblings rushed to her then turned and growled at us. I just rolled my eyes. I think she is just trying to scare us. I mean once was cool ,but twice is just annoying.

Hayley

Not again I thought to myself. I open my eyes to once again to see the little house and the same annoying witch before me. "We never got to finish our talk before" she told me. "Fine what do you want to talk about?!" I reply through gritted teeth. "About the names on your stomach" she answers. I smirk,"Your sons?". She just said " Yes well no kinda for the most part. Before I knew what you were really I just thought you were an old vampire. I found you perfect for my plan". I growled "What plan?". "I'll give you a hint" she replied " if it works...". I lost control, for the second time I slammed her against the wall "IF IT WORKS WHAT?!". " I'll be your mother in law" she smiled. I stumbled back in surprise. I started to speak, but she cut me off. "I know your questions. How? Why? Do you know who I am? You? All of those, but all I have to say is listen to your body". I didn't understand at first, but then I listened and I almost had a heart attack.

Rebekah

The brat wasn't waking up I was getting bored and I fell asleep. I was awoken by a gasp. And guess who it came from? Hayley, the queen bee steeling all of my attention passing out twice. Please can I hear drama queen! Before her family or my brother could react my brothers were on the ground with broken necks. After that she stormed out of the room. The Skylar girl followed her. Their brothers just picked up mine. They looked just as confused as me,but definitely not mad like me. I hadn't noticed my veins under my eyes had started to show until Jackson growled at me. That got me back in check. I didn't want to find out what his werewolf venom could do. We heard a growl and skylar came stomping in, fangs bared and eyes yellow. Her brother held her back until she said something I couldn't hear. They must have put a spell around us or on us. When she finished talking the brothers looked just as mad. Maybe even angrier. They each grabbed on of my brothers and shook them awake.

Kol

Well that was just rude. Snap our necks then shake us awake. "How and why?" Kaleb asked us. Me and my brothers looked at each other confused. Skylar then took over. "Your mother paid Hayley another visit. Except this time she told her something actually worth hearing. Do you know what that was?". "What?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh you know just the usual. You're pregnant with triplets each one with are a different father. Oh and those fathers are my sons!" Skylar yelled. My family and I just sat there with our mouths open. "Pregnant?" My brothers and I said in unison. Hayley then walked in the room. "Yeah pregnant! Your idiot witch of a mother made me pregnant with one child for each of you. And that isn't the best part no she wants me to marry one of you!" Kol then thought to himself I wouldn't mind that and by the looks on their face he could tell that his brothers were thinking the same thing. As if they had the same mind they all looked at eachother as if the were acknowledging their completions. So be it. Let the games begin. Hayley will be mine no matter what it takes. She will love me.

Klaus

Hayley will be mine. After all I am the strongest of my brothers and a hybrid more advanced than those vampires. I bet they both think they can win Hayley's heart, but we all know who the heartthrob in this Family is. Any way Elijah is too nice and polite to put up a real fight and Kol will probably end up with another girl, that player. Hayley will be mine. We will be a family, and nothing can get in my way

Elijah

Hayley is mine. I know the others think I am too polite or mature, but they have a whole other thing coming. Hayley is already mine they are just getting in the way. Kol will be no problem just find him a pretty girl and he is done for. Klaus I will just trick him into showing his true nature. Now who would want that around a baby? I got this in the bag Hayley will be mine. I will have her heart.

Hayley

After I told them about their mother wanting me to marry them the mikaelson boys started looking at me. Like they actually thought I was going to marry them. As if they even had a chance. Kol is a player, Klaus is a maniac, and Elijah is Dull. I will just live with my Family and the babies. I wonder if...


	4. Marcel

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My computer broke and I lost my documents fro the next chapters. I wrote this as fast as i could when i got my new computer. Leave reviews. Will try to get the next chapter up soon.-MC**

Hayley

I wonder if… my thoughts were interrupted by a scream we all turned to face the source. It was the girl Mikaelson, Rebekah. She was trying to pull out her hair. She looked like she was in so much pain. Her brothers all tried to get to her but they were still tied up. Seeing them try to help their sister, made me think. I started walking towards Rebekah. "Hayley" Kaleb warned. I didn't listen. I walked up to her, and you could see the Mikaelson boys getting nervous, afraid I would hurt their sister. What I did next surprised everyone even me I went up to her and hugged her. As soon as I touched her she stopped moving and then all I saw was black.

Rebekah

The pain was too great. I felt like someone drilled a hole in my scull and now was playing operation with my brain. I kept writhing trying to reach my head, but I was still tied up. Then I felt someone touch me and my world went black. I opened my eyes and the pain was gone. I looked to my right and there was Hayley. She must have been the one to touch me. Then before either of us can say anything, someone clears their throat. Simultaneously we look up. A woman is standing there she kind of looks like Hayley, except she looks older. Hayley gasped when she saw her. Hayley just sat here with a blank look on her face.. They both started walking towards us and I started backing away Hayley stayed put. "Hayley" she said. "Mother" Hayley whispered. Then a man stepped out of the shadows and Hayley's eyes went even wider. He walked up to Hayley, they looked at each other longingly. "Marcel" she breathed.

Kaleb

When Hayley touched Rebekah she stopped and I thought it was over, but then both of them passed out. I ran over to Hayley, while the Mikaelsons struggled against the bonds. "Let them free" I told my siblings, and they did. Klaus was the first to reach Rebekah. Rebekah had fallen when she passed out. Klaus undid her bonds. Elijah came over and put her head in his lap. Kol was the last to come over he took one look at Rebekah and you could already see the worry and sadness in his eyes. By now Skylar and Jackson were beside me. Jackson whispered "I wish we could stop with this passing out faze, it's getting difficult". I laughed; he always knew how to lighten the mood. Kol looked over at Hayley, I watched as his eyes traveled to her stomach. He saw me watching him and turned away.

Skylar

I was tired of people passing out today; I just wanted to have our normal life back. I wish the Mikaelsons never came to town. If they had just let us live our life my sister would be awake and not pregnant and not passing out every five minutes. I looked around the room. Kol was switching between looking at Rebekah and looking at Hayley or should I say her stomach. Kaleb noticed that to, I could tell. Jackson had Hayley's head in his lap and was staring intently at her. Hayley and Jackson had the strongest bond out of all of us. Klaus looked deep in thought, while Elijah was just stroking Rebekah's fore head. Now that I look closely all of the Mikaelson boys are steeling looks at Hayley's stomach. I let out a soft chuckle. Kaleb and Jackson give me questioning looks. I move my eyes in the direction of the Mikaelsons. After a second they see what I'm laughing about. We all burst out laugh, unable to hold it in.

Elijah

I was focused on my sister, but I also kept look at Hayley and her belly. The belly that held my child. I never thought I would get to be a father when my mother turned us into vampires and now I have that chance. I was brought out of my thoughts to the Lebonairs laughing. I exchanged looks with my brothers. Kol shrugged and Klaus looked just as confused as I was. "What's so funny" I questioned. In the midst of her laughed the girl was able to form words. "You….. W….we...s...ee….all…of. You…looki…ng at her" she finally got herself together in the end. Me and my brothers all looked at each other, and I saw in their eyes it was true they had been looking at her too.

Kol

Ugh, brothers. They know I will win over Hayley in the end. Klaus was glaring at me and Elijah; Elijah had a calm, yet smug look on his face I just smirked. The lebonairs saw all of this and started laughing. This just made me angry, and I could see it made my brothers angry. "Will you stop laughing already?" I shouted at them. They stopped. "And why are we so funny anyway?" Klaus questioned. Jackson cleared his throat and said "Because you think you have an actual chance of being with Hayley when we know she wants nothing to do with you. If she didn't stop passing out I'm sure she would tell you that herself". "How would you know?" I asked. Skylar replied this time "because we've only lived with her for oh I don't know 2,000 YEARS!" It was Elijah's turn "and what if your wrong? You guys can't judge us you don't even know us". Kaleb spoke up "We know what you guys do. You feed off of humans, and kill them. You recklessly turn people just for fun. When someone doesn't agree with you, you kill them. Hayley is against everything you guys stand for, everything you are. She compels people for their own safety not for herself. She promised herself she would only turn someone when she found true love. And she has experience with it. She has a reason to hate you too, especially Klaus. She almost found her love and was going over his house because he had agreed to let her turn him, they were the picture of true love, but when she got to his house she saw You Klaus speeding away. And when she got inside he was on the floor dead". Skylar then added "You killed her true love Klaus. That's why she hates you". I then spoke up "What was his name?" Jackson started to reply "His name was-". Just then Hayley and Rebekah shot up and Hayley muttered one word, a name. "Marcel" she whispered.


	5. HELP

Hey guys!

I need help! What should the next chapter be about. I am having major writers block. Comment with any suggestions.

1)Who's point of view do you want to see?

2)vote whoo you want Hayley to end up with

Klaus

Marcel

Elijah

Kol

3) should marcel come back to life?

4) what apirings do you want to see?

5) what character should i add?

HELP GUYS!


	6. A Love Lost

Everyone stared at Hayley. Even her siblings were surprised, mostly because she had tears in her eyes and they hadn't seen her cry since Marcel when she vowed never to cry again.

 **Boston, MA 100 years ago**

 _Hayley's POV_

Life was great. Marcel and I had just moved in together, which was a long time coming. I mean we had been together for 5 years. But he is worth the wait. Tonight I am going to ask him if he will let me turn him. He is at work now, fishing, but I have been putting together a special dinner all day. It is his favorite, New England clam chowder and lobster. I wanted tonight to be perfect, and if all goes according to plan, I will turn him tonight, with his permission of course, and he will meet my family tomorrow.

Right as I finish setting the table, Marcel walks through the door. He may smell a little like fish, but that is because it is what he does for a living. Not that he needs to my family has plenty of money. I guess he like the thought of contributing. His eyes light up when they see me, that look always gives me butterflies and makes my legs feel like jello. He looks at the table I set, and his eyes brighten even more. He is suddenly across the room and he is kissing me, and I feel like I am on cloud nine. He pulls away and says "What have I done to deserve you?". I reply saying "I ask myself that question everyday".

He gives me one last kiss before saying "I am going to change, I don't think smelling like fish is very romantic. He heads to the bedroom, and as soon as he leaves the room, I miss him again. He completes me, and I really hope he lets me turn him.

We have finished dinner and our now just cuddling on the couch enjoying each others company. I decide now is the time to ask him. "Marcel". "Yeah?" He murmurs. " I know it is a big step and is life changing but..." I can't figure out how to ask him. He take my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes. They are filled with enough love to fill the entire ocean. This simple action gives me the courage to go on and ask " will you spend forever with me, and let me turn you?" I had never turned anyone before and he knew this so we both knew how big of a deal this was" He is silent for a moment before he breaks out into a smile. "Yes. A hundred times yes" he says. I respond by kissing him as hard as I can.

Before I can turn him, I have to go to the blood bank to get some blood for when he is in transition, because now is the only time when my in at the bank can get me the blood. I walk out of the apartment with Marcel, with the biggest smile. We walk to the bank, and I tell Marcel to wait outside while I get the blood. I find Scott, my friend who gets me the blood. I only get one bag for now. I can get more later. We are walking out and we hear voices. We were still far away but since Scott was a vampire and I was a trybrid we could both hear fine.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I didn't recognize the voice but I kept listening. " brother leave the human alone" The second one spoke. I didn't recognize his voice either, but the next one was a voice I knew all to well, Marcel. "What do you want? If your here for blood just go through those doors". The first vampire spoke again " oh I am here for blood but fresh is so much better than bagged".

As soone as the words processed in my brain, I was running as fast as I could, but I knew in the back of my mind I was too late. As I rounded the corner, i saw two men, one in a suit, and the other had blood covering his face. I sank to the ground, Marcel my Marcel was on the ground lifeless with two puncture wound on his neck.

" Nicklaus why do you always have to kill any human you talk to?" The one in the suit says. It clicks in my brain that these are the so-called 'Originals'. And if I am not mistaken the one in the suit must be Elijah. I want to rip them apart but Scott had found me and was holding me back. I could have over powered him, but I was in no shape to fight. I cried and cried and cried. Nicklaus and Elijah had left leaving the body of the love of my life cold on the pavement. I crawled to Marcel and tried to feed him my blood, tried using my magic, but nothing worked. He was gone. I curled into a ball and just cried. The next morning I found myself in my must have brought me here. I hear the door open and close. I know my family is here. They are expecting Marcel to be turned. I get out of bed, go into the bathroom. I look at mysel in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy from crying so much. I think of what happen to Marcel last night. And I vowed to myself right then and there that I would never cry again and that I would live for Marcel.

PRESENT

Kol POV

I hate watching her cry. I know I only met her this morning but knowing she is carrying my child makes me feel very protective of her. When she was awake before this, she was a strong and serious women, but now that her walls are down. You can see her true self a girls with a broken heart. I want to be the one to fix her broken heart. I leave the room making eye contact with my sibling trying to tel them to do the same. I want to give her space and time with her family. She has been through enough. My brothers and I crowding around her shouldn't be another problem she has to deal with.

Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I just couldn't find the will to write anymore, and I really just needed to focus on school.

Questions:

Should Marcel come back?

what should the genders of the kids be?

Who should Hayley end up with?


	7. Loyal to the End

Kaleb POV(Inside the room)  
I hated seeing Hayley cry. When Marcel had died it was like she had shut off her emotions. When I asked her why she just said "to love it to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed". It broke my heart to hear her say that. My little sister broken because of some stupid vampire family. Hayley finally spoke " I saw him. He was alive and so was mom. If I just stayed asleep I could be with them right now. " "But then you wouldn't be with us. I know it hurts Hayley and it's hard. I get that but we are here for you" I said to her all the while Jackson was holding her and Skylar was wiping her tears. Hayley took a deep breath and looked at me. She looked the same she did the night he died. The dream of him had destroyed her all over again.

"I want to have these babies. Al three of them. I don't care who their fathers are because I am their mother. " We all looked at Hayley in surprise. She hated the Mikaelsons the most out of all of us. "There is one thing I need to do before I can accept them as the fathers". Skylar spoke up " and what is that?". "I need to make Klaus pay for what he did". Jackson spoke up " I thought you wanted your babies to have all their fathers". "I am not going to kill him but I can't let him go without knowing what he did".

Klaus POV  
We shuffled into the hallway. We closed the door leaving the family alone. When I tried to listen in I couldn't hear anything not even heart beats. They must have put a spell on the room making it so we can't hear. I wish I could. Not to hear what they were saying but to be able to listen to my baby's heartbeat. It's weird to think that I actually have a chance at giving a kid a father I never had. I know Hayley won't make it easy but I want to try. I know my brothers want to be there for her too and know they won't back down without a fight. It makes me nervous now that I think about it. Elijah is the gentlemen and the respectable one. Kol is the ladies man. I am just the broken hybrid who ruins everyone lives. I don't want to be known as the terrible mikaelson any more. I want to show Hayley that I can change. That this baby and herself can be my redemption my hope. I can't help but feel sorry for Hayley. My brothers and I have all been concerned about who she will choose but we haven't thought about how she feels about having the babies. The people she probably hates most in the world have been forced into her life and she can't get rid of them. All of the sudden the door swings open. My siblings and I are snapped out of our own thoughts. Hayley stood in the doorway, her eyes red and puffy. But the look in her eyes made it look as though she was out for blood. A second later she attacked me and started screaming "It's all your fault. You killed him". I managed to fight her off and shove her too the ground. She then stopped fighting and looked really looked into my eyes and whispered "it's all your fault. He's dead because of you". From the look on her face I knew who she was talking about. I killed Marcel. Her siblings had told me before, but hearing how broken she sounded when saying it was so much different. I am one of the reasons she hates my family so much. It is all my fault.

Elijah POV  
Klaus slowly stood up. Kol and I along with Hayley's siblings ran to help her up. I made sure the babies were alright. All three heartbeats were strong. Turning around I looked at Klaus. He looked so broken. He stumbled and was about to fall if Rebekah had not caught him. I heard what Hayley said to him and I understand why he looks so broken. I would be too. We had just met Hayley but I am pretty sure all of us had felt the connection. Especially after we found out she was going to be the mother to our children. We wanted her to trust us and Klaus had learned why she hated him the most. He ruined her life by killing her love. My heart went out to my brother. He may be my competition for Hayley's heart but he is still my brother. I can see in his eyes that this has destroyed him.

Hayley POV

For the second time today I have broken my vow to never cry again I try and collect myself I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn expecting it to be one of my siblings but it's Kol. I know I am supposed to hate him right now but I can't. I fall into his open arms and he hold me tight. I felt like I was back home and Jackson was holding me tight when there was a storm when I was little. I may not love Kol but him holding me like this is starting to make me think he is not a bad guy to be friends with. After a while of sitting in Kols arms I have calmed. I lift my head from his chest, and look around the room. My gaze falls on Elijah. I study him for a moment. I really look at him as if he wasn't an original. I see the care and love on his face. After all his brother has done he still loves him. I guess I would do the same thing if it was Kaleb. My eyes then wander to the devil himself. He looks as if his whole world has been ripped away. I almost feel bad, but that feeling is broken when I remember Marcel. Although there is a strange feeling in my heart as I sit there wanting me to go out and comfort Klaus, but at the same time go to Elijah. But what ultimately takes over my thoughts is "Crap! This with he's insane plan just might be working". I am stuck between the dangerously loyal Elijah, and the broken hybrid klaus. Elijah loyalty is something that makes me feel safe, but I relate to Klaus because he understands what it feels like to be broken.

Kol POV

Sitting with Hayley in my arms, I don't feel that I am hugging my love but more like I am hugging my sister. I realize I don't love Hayley. I still love my child and want to have one with her, but I am good being here for her to lean on. The room is silent. The lebonairs are watching Hayley and I, Bekah is holding Klaus and Elijah is watching them. Suddenly their is a noise small enough a human wouldn't hear it, but we aren't human. We turned toward the door way and their stood two people I thought we left behind in mystic falls. Stefan and Damon Salvotore. But that's not all, standing between them was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I was broken from my daydream when the girls lifted her hand and I under stood what she was doing to late. Pain burst through my head and I wasn't the only one because I Heard the rest of my family scream, even the lebonairs were clutching their and Stefan advanced. Together they grabbed Klaus and began to drag him away But a second later Hayley was able to power through the pain and we watched her use her powers for the first time. She blew the witch back and snapped the Salvatore's neck. She rushed to Klaus's side and I could see the concern in her eyes. Once she made sure she was okay, she proceeded to Elijah where I saw the same look of concern in her eyes. She is falling for both of them. This is going to be interesting and as I looked at her family I knew they were thinking the same thing.

Who yo do you want the witch to be Davina or someone else(they don't have to be a witch in the show)?

klaus or Elijah?

What will be the names of the three babies?

What day(s) should I update?


End file.
